Pool Party Yeah!
by Rayearth Obsessors
Summary: The very first story from the Rayearth OBsessors, a whicked pool party, a brilliant wedding, and then, Aha! More weddings. .. .
1. Pool Party

The Pool Party, Chapter One 

(A.N. so it's a little crazy, and messed up, but it sure will have you laughing your head off hehe)   
  


Kat: not wearing a bathing suit 

Nova is drooling 

Fuu: me either I left my bikini back on earth 

Chang: then what are you wearing Kat? 

Lantis: he he 

Nova: Hikaru in a bathing suit... drool 

Ferio: Aww 

Lantis: Yeah....*drool* 

drip 

drop 

~Lantis~ drop 

drip 

Kat: hey Fuu? 

Fuu: I do not believe that any of us brought bathing suits 

Chang: I did 

Kat: up for a game of cards? 

Fuu nodds 

well it aint a pool party is it then 

Kat: no miss here! 

Lantis runs to pool and plunges in 

Fuu: sorry miss Kat 

Kat: You soaked the cards Lantis! 

Chang jumps in pool 

K : grrr 

Nova is still drooling 

Nova: Hikaru... 

Fuu: do you have any 7's? 

Kat hands her a very soggy seven 

Kat: uh... 

Fuu: oh, well it is a rather wet card huh? 

Kat: Stupid Lantis! 

Lantis: Gah.... 

Mokona is drooling OVER A DONUT 

Nova: don't insult my Lantis! 

where is Hikaru anyhoo 

Fuu: I believe she and Emeraude are in the powder room 

are they ALWAYS in the powder room?!! 

Nova: Hikaru is a bathing suit...... 

Ferio: Hey Fuu, may I join? 

DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 

Lantis: WHERE! 

Fuu smiles sweetly Yes Ferio 

Chang: Oops, left my electric eel in the pool again. 

K' you would think they are powdered up enough 

Lantis: Uh o 

I think ill just get out 

Nova: is it Hikaru! 

Lantis: WHERE! 

Chang: no its Lucy my electric eel 

Nova: Lucy!?! 

Nova: not Hikaru! 

Nova: aw.... 

Mokona: *rolls out towel* Puu! 

Lantis: What a creative name. 

Ferio starts humming the I Love Lucy song dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah 

Lucy makes fish lips at Ferio 

Fuu: I did not know that you had I Love Lucy here in Cephiro 

Nova: what is I love Lucy? Nova: does it have to do with Hikaru? 

Mokona: Puu! 

Nova: Hikaru in a bathing suit.... drool 

Kat: Nova has a one track mind... 

Chang: LOOK OUT! IT"S A GIANT HAM SANDWICH! 

Chang: Made ya look! 

Kat: 'sigh' 

Kat: it begins... 

Fuu: what does miss Kat? 

Kat: I am not a miss! 

Kat: Kat! Plain Kat! 

Fuu: Yes miss Kat 

Kat: grrr 

Kat: uhhhh.... 

Fuu: I'm am sorry Kat, is that better? 

Kat: Why me! 

Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Kat: yes! 

Kat: Mokona misses Umi again 

Fuu: Sir Mokona sounds like he wants Umi to come out in her little string bikini! 

Kat: Stop whining about her 

Mokona: puu. 

Jewel better get here soon! 

We need an Umi 

and Hikaru 

and Emeraude 

Wait, I take that one back 

Yeah they can't all stay in the bathroom forever. . . 

Fuu: did Lantis drown? 

Kat: lets hope 

Kat: then our cards won't be ruined again 

Fuu nodds 

Nova: Nooo! 

Nova: Lantis! 

Mokona rolls around near edge of pool 

Fuu: don't worry, they're still Hikaru 

Nova: Hikaru... 

drool 

Kat: someone get Mokona before it falls in 

He he 

Ferio runs over and kicks Mokona into the pool 

Fuu: maybe Lantis has joined the girls in the powder room 

Off in the powder room, 

Nova: Nova's eyes bug out 

I 'm going too! 

*looks from the air shaft* 

*drools* 

Nova runs into the powder room 

Nova: Hikaru! 

Nova: Lantis! 

Lantis: ahh! 

*Lantis falls down into room* 

Nova: Lantis! 

Mokona: *blow drying himself in the powder room* 

Nova latches onto Lantis 

Fuu: I now refuse to use the powder rooms at the pool. 

Kat: same here! 

Kat: 'shudder' 

Kat: *peers at mokona* 

Chang: The Soul Calabur is the good one. Soul Edge is the bad one. Remember that. 

Kat: uh huh... 

Kat: yeah... 

Fuu: sure thing old man 

Ferio: Oh shoot.... 

Fuu: what is it Ferio? 

*continues to gaggle* 

Nova: *sobs* 

Fuu: then why did you say that? 

Mokona is pink from all the powder he blow-dried onto himself 

Nova: where is Hikaru 

Nova: the hottie! 

Kat: *glances at Mokona* 

Kat: pink... couldn' t it be black? or purple? 

Kat: are the cards dry yet Fuu? 

Fuu: yes they are now 

Kat: getting kinda hungry. Swimming does that to me. 

Nova: you haven't gone in the pool! 

Nova: Where is Ferio? 

Nova: did he go in the powder room too!?! 

Fuu nodds 

Kat: you are okay with that Fuu? 

Chang: *reaks of sun-block* Strong, minty-tasting Tea that is secretly poisoned, anyone? 

Fuu: no, but what should I do?! 

Fuu's eyes dart back and forth 

Chang: GOLF! 

Chang: Golf is an old man sport. 

Kat: If eagle ever thought of going in there, he would be in serious trouble! 

Fuu: I suppose Ferio went to see girls. . . this can't be good! 

Kat: I always thought he was loyal to you Fuu 

Ferio: nah I'm still here! 

Mokona is building a sand-castle of cream-puffs 

Kat pats Fuu on the back 

Fuu: *sniff* 

Kat pulls sword out of her glove 

Kat: I'll get revenge for you Fuu! 

Fuu: Aaaah! 

Fuu: no don't! 

Fuu: that's my job. . .. 

Ferio: uh ho 

Mokona hides in secret laboratory-basement 

Lantis: Well I am leaving if I cant see Hikaru in a bathing suit...*drip* 

Lantis leaves 

Fuu: Ferio, did you or did you not go into the girls powder room? 

Kat: sure you are... 

Kat does death glare at Ferio 

Fuu: you didn't answer me Ferio! 

Kat: ooooo 

Kat: guilty! 

Chang: LOOK LOOK! MOKONA IS GONNA DIGIVOLVE! 

Kat: oh god... 

Ferio: no I didn't! but Lantis did he he he 

Kat: did Chang take his medication this morning? 

Fuu hugs Ferio Yay! 

Chang: no I didn't but Lantis did! hahahaha! he he Lantis was trying to see hikaru 

Kat: good so was Nova 

Kat: she trails Hikaru everywhere 

Mokona presses self-detention switch and California blows up 

Chang: I shoved large amounts of Ham down my throat 

Fuu: I knew Ferio would never betray me! 

Fuu: he values his life way too much 

Kat: heh... 

Kat: he was so afraid of me! 

Chang: I once kept a weed in my mouth for 3 days wile balancing a bottle of Mountain-Dew on my nose and beating the entire game of Mario 64! 

Fuu: I believe I have smothered Ferio. . . 

Kat: Chang needs to go to therapy 

Chang: I'm not allowed cuz last time I went there I got in trouble for cleaning the toilets w/out permission! 

Kat: I would smother Eagle if he was here... 

Kat: sob 

Fuu: Ferio's sleeping like a little baby! he looks so cute! 

Nova: they say im crazy about Hikaru 

Nova: Hikaru... 

Fuu: he's not dead now is he? 

Kat: you killed him!?! 

Fuu: no I don't believe so. 

Kat: shouldn't have hugged him so tight! 

Fuu: he's just limp 

Mokona: puu pupuu puu puu. pupuu. puuuu. Puu? puu? pupuu! puu... pupuu! puu pupuuu puu puuu. pupuuu? puuu! 

Kat: *growls at the walking away Lantis* 

N' Hikaru in a bathing suit... 

drool 

Emeraude: Did kat gain weight? 

Kat: shut up E! 

Fuu: I hugged Ferio so tight that he went limp. . . 

Emeraude: O my gosh, Kat, you DID 

Emeraude: My poor brother 

Kat:GGRRRRR 

Emeraude: by the way, did ya ask him to marry ya yet? 

Kat: stupid prissy princess! 

Kat: Eagle... 

Fuu: Aaaahhh! what?! 

Kat: Lay off Eagle! 

Emeraude: at least I'm beautiful and slender 

Kat: He is mine! 

Kat: GAHHHHHHH 

Chang: I'm slender. 

Emeraude: WE need to kill Hikaru 

Emeraude: Not that kind of slender 

::Wince:: 

you mean Ferio didn't tell ya? 

Fuu: Tell me what?! 

Ferio: ouchies 

my brother can be such a baka sometimes, ::shakes head:: 

Kat: oh boy 

Kat: this might get bad 

Kat: where is Hikaru 

Emeraude: You said it 

Kat: we have a score to settle 

Nova: Hikaru... 

drool 

Fuu: what didn't Ferio tell me? *Fuu looks confused* 

*Mokona looks hungry* 

Umi: O no 

Umi: Marshmallow 

Kat: awww... it so cute 

: Kat: Mokona want to kiss you Umi! 

Kat: heh 

Umi: Ew 

Mokona: puuu puuu! 

Umi: can we just kill this whip cream instead of HIkaru? 

Emeraude: NOOOOO 

Emeraude: I wanna kill HIkaru 

Kat: no! 

Kat: Hikaru is going down! 

Umi: well, then no one minds if I kill this bean bag, right? 

Kat: no one steals Eagle from me! 

Kat: feel free 

Nova: Hikaru.... 

drool 

Mokona speeds away by motor cycle 

Fuu: I'm gonna jump off a cliff if no one tells me what Ferio said! 

mailman: Umi there's a letter for you here 

Umi: Nani? 

Umi: yay 

Umi: from who? 

MailMan: it says, "puu!" 

Umi: Ascot, Clef? noooooo 

Fuu: I am about to jump off that cliff. .. . 

Kat: WHAT DID FERIO SAY! MY BEST FRIEND IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF! 

Emeraude: I'll catch you with pillar power 

Kat: kinda interested myself about it as well   
  


Chang: *burp* too much root-beer... must... bathroom... 

Nova: Hikaru.... 

Emeraude: some teacher, ::shakes head:: 

Nova: Where is Hikaru!?! 

::whisper:: kat, we can kill her now 

Kat: calm down Nova 

Kat: 'whispers back' What Nova? 

Fuu: Bye everyone 

Kat: that would be mean 

noooooo 

Fuu: yes I am jumping off a cliff. 

or are you jumping of the cliff 

okay, Hikaru can't come on 

MailMan: There's a letter for you Fuu! 

Fuu: I'm off to jump to my doom. 

la la la la 

Emeraude: Pillar Power 

I have that sould decision song stuck in my head:-P 

Kat: not wearing a bathing suit 

Emeraude:gets light from gem thingie and makes pillows for Fuu to land on 

K" normal clothes for me 

Emeraude: I have the most gorgeous bathing suit 

MailmaNova: its from Ferio. It says, "Dear Fuu am sorry i missed your birthday party. -Ferio" 

Kat, i have an army style one for you want it? 

Kat: Just tell her what Ferio said 

Kat: no thanks! 

Emeraude: Okay 

kat " 'shudder' 

::thinking:: i am not lending Hikaru a bathing suit 

HikarUmi: so wheres "lantis?" 

Emeraude: ::Whisper:: We need to kill Hikaru, Kat 

FuUmi: Bye Miss Kat 

HikarUmi:secrets secrets are no fun 

Emeraude: didn't Ferio say that he was gonna ask you to get married? 

HikarUmi: secrets secrets are for everyone 

Emeraude: ::covers moutHikarUmi:: Whoops 

FuUmi: Nani?! *face on fire* 

Emeraude: I guess I forgot I wasn't suppose to say anything 

Umi: Water Dragon 

Umi: that's for Fuu's face 

Fuu: thanks miss Umi. .. . 

Kat: heh! 

Umi: you're welcome 

Kat: Way to go Fuu! 

Emeraude: you said it   
  


Emeraude: My bro said he was going to get a ring-- whoops I said something again 

Umi: Emeraude can't keep a secret 

Chang: real premium Prune-Juice!!! 

Fuu: ahhh! *turns really red* 

k, people? 

Emeraude: quick, do water umi 

Nova latches on to Hikaru 

Nova: Hikaru! 

Umi: Sapphire... 

Kat pats Fuu on the back 

Umi: Whirlwind 

Kat: playing cards on minute, getting married the next. 

Umi: Hikaru, water takes the fire out 

Kat: wow 

Emeraude: I know 

Ferio: He he 

Emeraude: by the way, how come you didn't ask eagle to marry ya? 

Kat: O no NO NOOOOOOOO 

Chang: please pass the fig cookies. 

Kat:who me?!!!!!!! 

Ah it's all to soon! 

Emeraude: Here Chang 

Kat: why would I want eagle to marry me? 

Fuu: We only just started playing cards and now he wants to get married! 

Nova: me! 

NOOO 

Emeraude: I know 

Ferio is just too quick 

Kat: well now everyone knows that I want to marry pat 

Mailman: Umi there's a package for you. 

N' my heart is crushed by this Pat 

Umi: yes? 

Umi: From? 

Umi: I'm not taking any mokona 

Kat: Eagle... 

messages 

Kat: wants... 

Kat: to... 

Kat: marry... 

Me? 

ask him to marry you! 

Emeraude: Zagato doesn't wanna get married 

Kat: ask him!~ 

Kat: I thought you broke up with Zagato? 

Emeraude: this is one cool pool party 

Mail man: Its from Bill 

Emeraude: nope well, yah.. but I'm back with him again Eagle's too blond I wanna have kids who have other hair color 

Fuu: Ferio, is there something you wanted to tell me? 

Emeraude: No, she's just in love with ya 

Chang: MUD SLIDE!!! LOOK OUT!!! 

Nova: I thought so 

Emeraude: Nova, why don't you go for "Guys" 

Nova: I declare my love to you all the time. if you don't know it by now... 

Emeraude: Chang, I would fire you But I'm just so lucky you're not my teacher 

Umi: Guys, Nova, GUYS! 

Chang: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRipped pants! 

Fuu nodds. I believe I will now go crawl under a rock. . .. 

Hikaru: im hungry can I please have some food? 

Ferio! Tell Fuu already! 

Emeraude: Cheese cake? 

Hikaru: noooo thats wayyyyyyyyy to fattening nonono 

Emeraude: fries? 

Hikaru: I can not have that NO! TO GREASY 

Emeraude: Salad? 

Hikaru: yes, ill have a salad 

E makes salad appear 

Emeraude: want one, Fuu? 

Fuu: yes please 

Hikaru: with ranch dressing please and with plenty of crotons or whatever their called 

those crunchy thingies 

E makes ranch dressing appear 

Emeraude: hey, Fuu! Hikaru's gonna get fat soon! She can join Kat then 

Fuu: hehe 

Emeraude: hehehhe 

Hikaru: I SO WILL NOT I AM SO NOT FAT! IM PERFECT 

Emeraude: nope, you just look eleven that's all 

Fuu: have you looked in the mirror lately? 

Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... 

Hikaru: hey lemme see that mirror 

Emeraude: someone make that old man keep quiet 

Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... 

Umi's eyebrows starts twitching 

Umi: Water Dragon! 

Fuu: I have never seen anyone run for the bathroom like Ferio just did 

Emeraude: I hope that sends Chang to a different planet 

Hikaru: no thank you 

Kat: the powder room? 

Emeraude: My bro is a baka, ::shakes head disapprovingly:: 

Kat: or the bathroom? 

Hikaru: in that case Powder room! 

F: Fuu: bathroom the little boy's room 

Let:'s go there again! 

Kat: good! 

Emeraude: let's go! 

Hikaru: where is the bathroom? 

Nova hugs Hikaru again 

Chang: and the Team Rockets red hair, the butts bursting in air, gave poop, through the night, that the man was still bare! 

Fuu: the boys go in the powder room just so you know 

Nova: Put your bathing suit on Hikaru! drool 

umi: Nova! Fall for a guy! 

: Nova: Lantos is okay 

Hikaru: I have no bathing suit?! 

Nova: but not as hot as Hikaru hee my Hikaru! 

Umi: I found someone hotter than Hikaru.... 

Hikaru: yep 

Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... and the Team Rockets red hair, the butts bursting in air, gave poop, through the night, that the man was still bare! 

: Kat: Eagle is hotter than Hikaru! 

Emeraude sneers too Nova 

Emeraude: Zagato is hotter! 

Nova: Oooo! Hikaru! 

Hikaru: can anyone make my hair cool? 

Emeraude: me 

Nova snuggles up to Hikaru 

Emeraude: but I'm not gonna 

Kat: hah 

Emeraude: I'm so beautiful, even Umi can't compete with me 

Umi: Whatever, Emeraude 

: Kat: i could slice your whole head off. would that do? 

Hikaru: no 

Emeraude: Eagle...Kat, did you ask him yet? 

Kat: 'blushes' 

Kat: ask him what? 

Emeraude: but first... 

Emeraude: we have to kill Hikaru 

Kat: eep! 

your competition! 

Kat: oh okay yeah! 

::whisper whisper:: over with eagle and me 

Kat: uh huh 

Hikaru: SECRETS ARE NO FUN 

Kat: okay 

Kat: will do! 

Emeraude: great Let's go 

Chang: oops, I did it again. I farted in line, got lost in my mind, oh granny, granny, oops! you think I'm a dork, that I smell like a stooork, I'm not that ignorant. 

Hikaru: looking at her hair 

Nova follows Hikaru 

Hikaru: OMG I HAVE SPLIT ENDS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! wait a min 

why do I care about my hair? im turning into Umi this is sooo not me. 

Nova: because your hair is beautiful just like you! 

E grins evil I just took your magic away, try it now Hikaru! 

Chang: Want me to sing the national anthem again? 

Kat: Noo! 

Hikaru: gracias Nova 

Kat: good 

Hikaru: FLAMMME 

Chang: Oh, say can you, smear!!!! by the dungs eary flight! What so pounding we hailed, at the tri-lights last steaming... and the Team Rockets red hair, the butts bursting in air, gave poop, through the night, that the man was still bare! 

Hikaru: ARRROOOOOW YAHHHH 

Kat: no magic for Hikaru! 

Emeraude: no magic for Hikaru! 

::whisper again:: 

Hikaru: nooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Kat: uh huh yeah? 

Kat: really? 

Emeraude: O hikaruuuuuu 

Emeraude: I just took away your Rune god! 

Hikaru: yes 

Kat: hee hee 

Fuu: Ferio, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me? 

Hikaru: evil Emeraude NO! NO! 

Kat: Go E! 

Hikaru: that's not good why are you doing this to me? 

Emeraude: Ferio tell her already! 

Kat: yeah Ferio! 

Hikaru: stop it evil Emeraude 

O, no big deal, we just wanna kill ya 

Kat: Stop holding back on her! 

Hikaru: oh stop it I can kill ya too if I want 

Emeraude: Silver Death! 

Hikaru: MOO HAW HAW HAW HAW 

Nova: I want to kill Hikaru! 

Nova pulls out light sabers 

Emeraude Hits Hikaru on the stomach 

Nova: Hikaru... 

Hikaru: OW 

Nova: I love you so much 

Hikaru: Hikaru falls 

Emeraude: we're gonna have so much fun, right Nova...Kat? 

Nova: that is why I will kill you 

Kat: yeah! 

Kat: Uh huh! 

Emeraude grins Evil 

Ferio: Tell her what? 

Hikaru: starts bleeding 

Emeraude: I can't forget bout Lantis 

Hikaru: why? 

Ferio, you said you wanted to ask her to marry you 

Nova: I love seeing Hikaru's blood! 

Hikaru: do you want to kill me? 

Emeraude: don't you remember? 

Chang: Hey Fartio! 

Umi: Water Dragon 

Kat: huh? 

Chang is flung to the ground 

Umi: there you go! Chang! 

Umi: bye! 

Kat: good 

Hikaru: I remember 

Emeraude: attack now Kat 

Kat: but next time hit Hikaru 

Hikaru: remember but what you saw is not what you should think! 

Fuu: you didn't make it up did you Emeraude-hime? he really said he wanted to marry me? 

Kat pulls out her swords 

Emeraude: Crimson wrath! 

Kat runs at Hikaru 

Hits Hikaru on the head and ruins hair 

Hikaru tries to escape 

Ferio: Fuu..... 

Hikaru: NOT THE HAIR 

Kat: you wanted Eagle for yourself 

*corny music* 

E giggles 

Hikaru: NO I DIDN'T 

duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh 

HE WAS JUST TALKING TO ME 

WILL YOU MARRY ME! 

Kat: wow! 

oooooo 

FAKEOUT! 

Kat: it so romantic 

romantic, isn't it? 

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA! 

Kat: right when we were killing Hikaru 

Fuu hits him on the head with a mallet 

Kat: so sweet 

Emeraude: Fuu, Ferio even bought you a ring, right? 

Hikaru: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Ferio: Squishy.... 

Hikaru: EVERYBODY STOP WHAT THEIR DOING AND LISTEN TO ME! 

Hikaru: first of all I would not like to be killed see 

Hikaru must die 

Emeraude: One more spell... 

Hikaru: its just not cool 

Hikaru runs for it 

Emeraude: She stole Eagle! 

Emeraude: Jade Revelation! 

Fuu: Waaaa Ferio doesn't love me! 

Hikaru: NO I DDIIIDDNT! 

Kat: get back here 

Kat: grrr 

Kat: boy thief! 

E hits Ferio with a tree 

Nova joins in 

Nova: fun! 

Hikaru: NOOO IM NOT 

Emeraude: Gees, you're such a baka, Ferio, you hurt her feelings! 

Hikaru: ASK EAGLE YOURSELF I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE ME?! 

Nova: almost as good as Hikaru 

Emeraude: Silver Death! 

Fuu bursts into tears. 

Hikaru: FINE! 

hits Hikaru and she flies into the pool 

hehe 

Kat: we saw you in a compromising position! 

Emeraude: we did! 

Kat: good shot 

Emeraude: thanks 

Hikaru: I fly into the pool 

Emeraude: High five! 

Hikaru reaches for the top of the pool HELP !~! 

Kat high fives E   
  


Nova pushes her back in 

Hikaru: FINE IF YOU WISH TO KILL ME 

Emeraude: Yeah, you go Kat! Your turn! 

Mokona: Puu puu puu puu! puu pupuu puu puu puu! puu pupuu puu pupuu! puu pupuu puu puu puu puu! Puu pupuu puu puu puu! puu pupuuu puu puu puu, puu puuu pupuu puu pupuuu uu uu puuu! 

Hikaru: THEN DO IT QUICK 

Kat jumps on Hikaru's head 

Umi: Am I just imagining things? Or are Kat and Emeraude friends? 

AHH! THAT'S JUST SICK! 

Kat: heh 

Emeraude: She's pretty good 

Kat: only to beat up Hikaru! 

Hikaru: Kat? 

Emeraude: besides, she's gonna get married to eagle soon! I love weddings... 

Fuu: I'm going home 

Kat starts dancing on Hikaru's head 

Ferio: Hey, come over here Fuu *points inside the house* 

Hikaru: can you please 

alright, my turn, Kat 

Hikaru: GET OFF MY HEAD? 

Kat: Fuu I smarring Ferio! 

Hikaru: can you at least stab me instead of giving me a headache? 

I'll stab you with my spell 

Fuu: ok Ferio but this better be good 

Kat jumps off Hikaru's head 

*goes inside of house* 

*Fuu fallows* 

K : uh 

: ooooo 

Kat: is what they are doing going to be appropriate? 

Emeraude: looks like someone's getting the "lecture" 

Kat: heh 

Emeraude: My brother better not do anything bad Everyone hears... 

Chang: Who cut the cheese? 

Emeraude: "Y DID YOU MISS MY BIRTHDAY?" 

Kat: Chang... 


	2. Chapter Two The Proposal

Chapter Two, The Proposal 

Ferio: Ferio: Fuu..... 

Fuu: Yes? 

Ferio: Will you marry me? 

Fuu: Yes, and if this is another fake out i'll kill you 

Ferio: No its real 

Fuu: yay i thought you'd never ask! 

Ferio: *kisses on the lips* 

Fuu: I love you Ferio 

Ferio: Ferio: Fuu I love you too. 

Ferio: ahh they got into the room 

Umi: juicy details in there! 

Kat: heh 

Emeraude: Hikaru's getting boring 

Kat edges closer to the door 

Emeraude: maybe we should give her the magic 

Emeraude follows 

E makes everyone invisible and they go into the room 

Hikaru: just maybe 

Chang: This is oppression! OPPRESSION I TELL YA!!! 

Kat: alright front room seats! 

Emeraude grins 

Ferio: Uho! 

Chang: I'M INVISTABIBLE! 

Kat: we aren't here 

Emeraude: now this is front seat 

Kat: please continue 

E sends Chang to another planet 

Kat: good show! 

Umi: goodbye Chang! 

Ferio: Should we tell them? 

Emeraude: no kidding 

Chang: need... Prune juice... pleeee... eeeeez... 

Fuu: I suppose so 

Kat: shhh 

Sends prune juice to Chang 

Kat: tell who 

Kat: we aren't here! 

Emeraude: QUiet! 

Kat: no one here at all 

Kat: okay 

Ferio: We are getting married! 

Chang: yo thanks for the old guy beverage! 

Ferio: PARTY! 

Makes everyone sounds proof to Ferio and Fuu 

Kat: hey! 

Emeraude: Makes everyone visible 

Fuu: Isn't it lovely 

Kat: dang it 


	3. Chapter Three The Wedding

Chapter Three, The Wedding 

Ferio: Come on everyone we have to get to a church 

Mokona: *riding a rabid cow* 

Emeraude: ooooo 

Fuu: Ahhh I need a dress! 

Emeraude: let's go 

Umi: I love weddings 

Hikaru: am I still in the pool? 

Kat: look to E 

Kat: she is the girly girl 

Umi: r ascot and Clef gonna be there? 

Kat: ahhh! 

Emeraude: that was Umi 

Kat: not Umi and Clef! 

Mokona: Puu puu puu! 

Fuu: oh no I think I have one back at the castle 

Kat: shakes head 

Emeraude: Nope, I hate to break it to ya 

Kat: umi and ascot! 

Ferio: think I have a tuxedo 

Emeraude: but neither of the guys fit ya Umi 

*runs back to castle with fuu* 

Emeraude: I have a dress! 

Emeraude: Kat, you need to wear one 

Hikaru: am I out of the pool? 

Chang: so do I! 

Kat: nOOOO WAY! 

Hikaru: or did you guys kill me? 

E laughs uncontrollably 

*Fuu looks for her dress* 

Ferio: pulls out tuxedo 

Fuu dresses at the speed of light 

Kat: I can kill you if you like 

Emeraude: do the honors, Kat 

Ferio does too 

Chang: BUTTERY! 

Kat: Amperage! 

Emeraude: remember your dear Eagle 

Ferio: runs out to hall 

Kat calls ruin god 

Fuu: Ready to go? 

Kat: Power surge! 

I'm dressed too 

Hikaru: wait a min WHERE AM I? 

E and Umi are in gorgeous dresses 

Fuu: Ya 'll better hurry up! 

Hikaru: to stop talking to me 

Kat: Die Hikaru! 

Umi: SO much for getting married to the tall man, Hikaru 

Chang: STUPID DOG! 

Hikaru: Nova? 

Kat throws ball of electricity at Hikaru 

Hikaru: why do you want to do this to me AHHHHHHH 

Hikaru: OWWWW 

*suddenly a church appears like Notre dame and a grand organ pops out of nowhere* 

Emeraude: you guys have to get Dressed! 

Ferio: good enough! 

Nova: im getting married to Hikaru! 

Hikaru: no u aren't! 

Mokona: PUU. 

Emeraude: Nova, you need to marry... 

Kat: Die! 

Emeraude:....Innova... 

Nova: who is that? 

Lantos: CROSS DRESSING PIXY ELF! 

Emeraude: o, Zagato's little servant 

Nova: sounds like a type of ice cream 

Hikaru: ooooh 

Nova: I love my hottie Hikaru! 

Emeraude: ALRIGHT! let's go 

Nova clamps onto Hikaru 

Hikaru: im not right for you 

BAM!!!!! 

Hikaru: IN FACT 

Emeraude: My bro's wedding is going to start! 

Hikaru: I AM YOU 

Fuu: HELLO! We're getting married here! 

* Here comes the bride all dressed in white plays on the organ* 

Kat: I am not wearing a dress 

Hikaru: WAIT 

Hikaru: FUUU 

Hikaru: FUUU 

Ferio: SHOW SOME RESPECT! 

Kat: no way! 

Hikaru: I DIDN'T CONGRATULATE YOU!! 

Kat: no dress 

Hikaru: Hikaru runs up to Fuu 

Hikaru: and hugs her 

Emeraude: Where a tuxedo 

Kat: way to go Fuu! 

Hikaru: and shakes her hand 

Fuu: Thanks 

Emeraude: with a mini shirt 

Hikaru: good job 

Kat hugs her too 

Hikaru: Fuu is all grown up 

Fuu: just don't smother me 

Kat: no way 

E makes a present appear... baby stuff! 

Mokona: Puu puu pupuu! puu PUU pupuu! Puu puu PUPUUU Puu PUPUU PUU PUU! 

Kat: you have to get married 

Kat: mokona wants to marry Umi! 

Ferio blushes to an absolute red 

Fuu: ok gotta walk down that isle! 

Umi: not the marshmallow 

Ferio takes Fuu's arm and starts walking 

Kat: it's ... so ... beautiful... 

Emeraude: Do you want me to make the baby now too? 

Emeraude: your future baby I mean? 

Kat:A !!!! 

Hikaru: ooooh 

Kat: What 

Hikaru: how are you going to do that? 

Fuu: Ahg! 

Kat plugs ears 

Emeraude: Don't choke 

Chang takes Ferio's arm and walks with him. 

Kat: La la la 

Preacher person: DO you take this... blah blah blah 

Kat: didn't hear that 

Ferio : I do 

Chang: hey I wanted to do the preaching! 

Emeraude: so sweet Chang, buzz off 

Hikaru: well Fuu I have a wedding present for you 

::sends Chang to Chizeta with Tarta n tatra 

Hikaru: I hope ya like it 

Kat: here is my present too! 

Preacher person: And do you Fuu take this man as.. blah blah blah ? 

Emeraude: Fuu, here's another present 

Kat: It's a new sword! Nice and deadly! 

Kat: ^_~ 

Fuu: I do 

Hikaru: I hope you like mine 

E makes a house 

*more organ music* 

Kat: get ride of any pesky peps with it 

*leans over and kisses Fuu* 

Emeraude: whoops, I forgot that we're not suppose to talk 

Kat: heh 

Emeraude: La la la 

Kat: yah 

Emeraude: but that's okay 

Kat: 'whistles' 

Chang: I'm so happy. 

Kat: I wasn't talking! 

Emeraude: looks at ceiling and hums 

Kat: it was all e! 

Ferio: hello the wedding is over! now for the.. RECEPTION! 

Kat: Yah! 

Kat: go Fuu! 

Fuu: Yeah! 

Emeraude: let's go sing the karaoki 

Kat: is there popcorn at the reception? 

Ferio: everyone goes into bar 

Kat: bar? 

Hikaru: WAIT I SING THE FIRST SONG 

Emeraude: ooooo, they have a song thing in the bar 

FERIO: OOOOOO THE EVERLASTING BOWL OF POPCORN! 

Emeraude: that's why umi should sing first! 

Kat: ooo! 

::hikaru starts singing::::: 

Kat: mine! 

Hikaru: AH AH AH AH STAYING ALIVE : STAYING ALIVE 

Hikaru: AH AH AH AH STAYINVE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

::Emeraude sing, "Zagato, Zagato, I hate ya, tomorrow" 

: Ferio: Fuu, why dont you go? 

Kat: painful 

Kat: Hikaru needs lessons 

Emeraude: Ferio, where's my fiancee? 

Kat: or we could just chop her head off 

Umi sings but sounds like a dying cow 

Hikaru: not if ii keep on singing that song 

Kat: umi needs lessons too 

Emeraude: someone kill Umi before we go deaf 

Hikaru: interesting I thought I was the 

mooing cow. 

Kat: I will! 

Emeraude: I'll kill Hikaru then! 

Kat: you too 

Chang: I WANNA SING! 

Kat chases umi with sword 

Hikaru: you can sing with me! 

Kat suddenly stops 

Emeraude: Crimson Wrath!!!!!!!!!! 

Fuu: when's the reception gonna be over? 

Kat: like, never? 

Kat: I cant ruin my buds wedding with a silly fight 

Emeraude: Let's go to the pool now 

Hikaru: NO I HAVE . HAD ENOUGH OF THAT POOL 

Emeraude: I never got to wear my pretty little bathing suit 

Kat: I am NOT wearing a bathing suit 

Emeraude: but Hikaru, you need to wear a bathing suit 

Hikaru: I THINK THAT'S THE BATHING SUIT THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME LAST SUMMER 

Emeraude: I'm going to Cephiro, I need to torture Zagato 

for not asking me to marry him 

Ferio: ok the reception is over 

Fuu: Yeah! 

Kat: is everyone getting married? 

Kat: I feel left out... 

Hikaru: aaaw ill marry you Nova 

Chang: I SING NOW!!!! 

Eagle, o eaaaaaaagle! 

Chang: Oops, I lost it again I played while in line Got lost in my mind Oh come on people Oops you think I'm real slow That my mind's set on low I'm not that ignorant 

Hikaru: GO CHANG! 

Eagle: Did someone call? 

Nova: really? 

Nova: omg! I am sooo happy! 

Ferio: NOW FOR THE HONEYMOON! 


	4. Chapter Four The 3000000000 Story Hotel

Chapter Four, the 3000000000 Story Hotel 

Ferio: Ferio: Lets go to the hotel! 

Fuu: Sure! 

Ferio: *runs up to giant 3000000000 story hotel* 

Ferio: Ferio: I got the one on the top just for you 

Fuu: whoa! 

Ferio: *takes elevator to top floor* 

Fuu: this is fun 

Ferio: yeah 

Ferio: Ferio: Its a pretty glass elevator aint it? 

Fuu: yeah 

Fuu: wanna play go fish? 

Ferio: Ferio: Fuu I love you 

Ferio: *falls over* 

Fuu: I love you too, wanna play? 

Ferio: sure 

Ferio: this is going to be one heck of a long ride 

Fuu: yup 

::gets out cards:: 

Ferio: *30 minutes later* 

Ferio: you win... 

Ferio: again 

Ferio: oh look 

Ferio: we are at the top 

Fuu: yeah! 

Ferio: Ferio: He he 

Ferio: the whole floor is one giant suite! 

Fuu: oooooo how brill! 

Ferio: *suite has a huge swimming pool and chefs and maids running everywhere* 

Fuu: wow 

Ferio: *All the maids and chefs do that stupid thing like they do on Annie the musical* 

Ferio: Ferio: Shoo now you bums! 

Ferio: Just go away 

Ferio: Ferio: Wanna see the view? 

Fuu: Sure! 

Ferio: *pulls back curtains revealing a giant landscape below* 

Fuu: oOoOo how beautiful! 

Ferio: Ferio: Almost as beautiful as you... 

Ferio: *runs hand through blonde hair* 

Fuu blushes 

Ferio: * Ferio kisses Fuu on the lips passionately* 

Ferio: Ferio: I love you so much Fuu... 

Fuu: aww I love me too. I mean I love you. . . 

Fuu: just kidding Ferio you know I love you! 

Ferio: good... 

Ferio: want some champagne? 

Fuu: Yeah! 

Ferio: *pours two glasses of bubbly* 

Fuu: thank you 

Ferio: 1 hour later 

Ferio: Ferio slightly drunk 

Ferio: Well its 12 o clock 

Ferio: lets go to sleep 

Fuu: yeah seems like all we have left to do 

Ferio: *gets in king sized bed* 

*Fuu fallow suit* 

Ferio: goodnight Fuu 

Fuu: Good night Ferio dear 

Fuu: zZzZzZ 

Ferio: *kisses Fuu again and gives her butterfly kisses* 


	5. Chapter Five The Never Ending Weddings

Chapter Five, The Never Ending Weddings 

Kat promptly faints 

Kat: eagle... 

Emeraude: Eagle: Did someone say wedding? 

Hikaru: WAITTTTTTTTT I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT 

Eagle: I thought Hikaru said she wanted to marry me 

Nova: she is marring me! 

Mokona: puu 

Hikaru: HIKARU slaps Emeraude 

Eagle: O well, I'm just marry the next person I see... Eagle sees Kat 

Kat: yes!!! 

Hikaru: I have had enough of you to last me a lifetime! 

Eagle: okay, you're the next person 

Kat jumps up and down 

Eagle: let's go 

Kat: whaooo! 

Emeraude: ya kat! 

it is raining bananas all over the place 

Eagle: Where's Aska? 

Kat does a victory dance 

Emeraude: Yeah, where's the princess who wanted to look like me? 

Aska: I'm right here duh 

Eagle and Kat go to the chapel 

Kat: Yeah! 

Hikaru: Aska have you grown? 

Emeraude: Wanna take lessons on flirting, Aska? 

Aska: no 

Chang: lets go to the department store! 

Hikaru: how come your almost taller then me? 

Nova: lets get married too Hikaru! Nova drags Hikaru to the chapel 

Emeraude: Lantos isn't here, hahahha 

Hikaru: Nova 

F: Aska: well I'm standing on a box 

Hikaru: what are you doing ooho I see Aska 

Priest: do you take Eagle to be your...etc 

Hikaru: let me go Nova 

Hikaru: NOVA CAN I TALK TO YOU? 

Nova continues dragging her 

Emeraude: uh oh, someone's getting a lecture! 

Hikaru: pulls her arm away and takes Nova and says I WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW! 

Chang: Pikachus at ten o' clock! 

Nova latches onto her leg 

::Priest clears throat:: Miss Kat???? 

Priest: I said... 

Umi: o forget it, Priest 

She doesn't wanna get married 

Kat: ahhh 

Umi: eagle, wanna marry me instead? 

Kat: yes I do! 

Chang: Dearly departed 

Kat: nooo 

Kat: Eagle is mine! 

Eagle: anyone will do 

Nova marries Hikaru 

Emeraude makes the divorce 

Nova marries Hikaru AGAIN 

Divorce! 

Jigglypuff: *sings song* 

not allowed to marry her or I'll take away your powers 

Kat: Eagle is marrying me! 

Eagle: Uh, how bout both? 

Umi: Sounds good 

Emeraude: I dont' really care 

Kat: I will kill you Umi 

Kat: Dont even Touch Eagle! 

Umi: Just try it, miss fat 

Kat: gah 

Eagle: wow, another cat fight 

Kat: why does everyone call me that! 

Eagle: like last time I asked someone to marry me 

Kat starts strangling Umi Umi starts pulling kat's hair 

Kat: Eagle is mine! 

Kat impales Umi on her sword 

Eagle: No, I'm not mine, I'm a captain of a ship 

Kat gets flung to a pool by Umi's water dragon 

Kat uses Power surge and electrocute Umi 

E raises hands 

Nova is now happily married to Hikaru 

Nova: yah! 

and Both Kat and Umi has worst nightmares Nova too Nova is married to a monster : Kat is wearing a bathing suit and Umi has to stand next to Mokona 

Kat: NOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Umi: Not you Marshmallow 

Nova: you know you are kinda cute Mr. monster! 

Mokona: PUU!! 

Emeraude: Kat, I never thought you'd look good in a bathing suit   
  


Kat: grrrr Stop this NOW!!!! 

Eagle: Wow, you look really really hot in that suit 

Mokona hands Umi a carrot 

Umi gets a hammer out and starts chasing mokona 

Kat: Really? 

Eagle: Wanna get married 

Kat: Okay! 

Emeraude: don't like anyone near marshmallows 

Kat: yes! 

carrot explodes like on a Loony Tunes cartoon 

Umi faints In the chapel... 

Kat sticks tongue out at Umi 

Umi splashes water on kat's face 

Kat: grrr 

Umi: I'm SO sorry kat 

Kat: I am marrying Eagle so I will not fight with you, for now... 

Emeraude: Alright, Eagle, let's get moving 

Umi: whatever 

Umi: I'll just steal La Farga from Caldina 

Kat: Eat your heart out Hikaru! 

Kat: I got Eagle! 

E divorces and sends Nova to the end of Cephiro without her powers or ruin god 

Nova: huh... 

Pinky and the Brain walk past 

Nova: where is Hikaru or my cute monster/ 

Emeraude: sends monster to where Nova is 

Nova: oh good! 

Emeraude: Eagle, what are you doing in the powdering room? 

Emeraude: hurry up! 

Kat, your fiancee is just SO... 

Emeraude: powdery? 

Kat: So what? heh... Okay... 

Emeraude: Okay, that's it, you're married! 

Kat: yeah! Kat: Im so happy! 

Emeraude: Kat, here's your present... 

Kat: really? thanks! 

Kat opens and sees...TEN MILLION BATHING SUITS! 

Emeraude: Eagle said he liked you in it 

Kat: really? 

Emeraude: so I gave you 1/10 of mine 

Eagle: (yells) Yep 

Chang: dude. They say that every cool super-hero has to have I dorky side kick to make him/her look cooler. *sigh* I wish I were a fish... 

Umi pouts and looks like she wants to kill kat 

Kat: heh too bad Umi! 

Umi wets her suit 

Kat jumps into the water 

Chang: Who wants to go to CHUCKY CHEESES? 

Kat: I do not! 

Emeraude: I forgot to tell you that one is transparent! 

better jump into the water 

I did not jump into the water in a transparent bathing suit!!!!! 

E makes another bathing suit not transparent 

Kat: humph Thanks... I guess.. it isn't poisonous is it? 

Umi: Too bad, Eme-chan, transparent looks good on Kat 

Kat: GRRRR 

: Nope, I just did it cause Eagle might faint 

Kat: you are not high on my favorites list right now Umi! 

Chang: zzz... zzz... zzz... 

Umi: I didn't ask you to put me on the list did I? 

Emeraude: Nova married Hikaru! 

Emeraude: but I divorced them 

Nova: Hikaru got married to Hikaru! 

again! 

Emeraude: I divorced them gain 

Nova: You missed it! 

Nova got married to her monster and married again 

Emeraude: ::pouts:: 

Emeraude: Divorce 

KAT MARRIED EAGLE!!! 

Emeraude: yep 

Umi and Kat had a Cat fight 

Zagato didn't show either. 


End file.
